User blog:Psychomantis108/The Golden Ashyam Tournament 2019 Lightning League
Thunder and lightning, very very frightening but nowhere near as frightening as The Golden Ash Yam Tournament Lightning League! Round 1 Eduardo Comodin VSTimothy Ashford Our first round is between two outworld warriors! The first is a Courier by the name of Eduardo Comodin, who used to deliver packages before one got him shot in the head. Oof. I hope the guy who hired him got his money back for the failed delivery. Eduardo is a war veteran, who fought to expand the esteemed 'En Sea Arr' empire, all the way out to some desert settlement. Let us hope that he is a better fighter, than he is a lover as he will be going up against another trained combatant! Timothy Ashford is a mercenary for the Cause, who lost his family to 'Raiders.' I guess they're some sort of fancy bandit. Anyway, he now wears a white mask to improve his dating prospects. He now travels as a mercenary, kind of like the soldier equivelant of a whore and seems to be very good at it! Which of these two whipped bitches will prove to be top dog? I don't really care but let's find out anyway. ' Round 1 ' Eduardo Comodin: 4 '''(Tes Sandbox: 2/Fallout Gravel Pit: 2) '''Timothy Ashford: 9 (Tes Sandbox: 6/Fallout Gravel Pit: 3) Round 2 Shanks Wain VS Connor Marcus Speaking of bitches, we have a special treat for you today! A human-dog hybrid abomination! No, not a werewolf, I mean a literal man dog! Known as the Barghest is an assassin and tracker for hire, he also does children's parties. He is a veteran of the great war, that destroyed the entire planet. Since then, he has proved himself a nuicense to the people of the town of Goodneighbour and has recently joined Miller's Coalition, with aspirations of seducing one of his red-headed employees. Well, maybe he'll have more hope of succeeding in that dream. HIs opponent is Connor Marcus a 'cyborg' from the outworld. He is an escaped synth from the 'Instute.' A synthetic man-robot. He has since joined up with 'The Railroad' an organization dedicated to helping other meat robots escape their betters. I do hate it when technology doesn't do what it's supposed to... Which of these crimes against nature will win out? I hope for neither but by all means, vote... Round 2 ' '''Shanks Wain: 9 '(Tes Sandbox: 5/Fallout Gravel Pit: 4) '''Connor Marcus: 3 (Tes Sandbox: 2/Fallout Gravel Pit: 1) Round 3 Alvoran Hjelarchen VS Daeron Qhaedus Ah, finally stepping back into territory that I know! This is the battle between two warriors from the winning team of Mundus! Alvoran Harskold, I mean Heljarchen... I mean... Sil-Bugger it! Alvoran the Indecisive is a Champion of Meridia. He used to run wth another lad by the name of Torus, who ran off to go and roam with the Companions of Whiterun. Maybe they would take Shanks as a recruit? Who knows... Anyway, he was wrongfully accused of crimes against the city of Markarth and had to run away, he is still wanted, so if anyone wants to make some money by turning him in, don't let me stop you. He has since found happiness in having a sexual relationship with a tree... how delightful. His opponent is Daeron Qhaedus, known as 'Daeron the kind' to the simple folk. He is apparently the most virtuous of his brothers, something that he and I have in common. Despite having an alchoholic father, who tried to sell his son into servitude but sadly the plan was ruined by a busybody house keeper, who was rightfully executed. Let's hope that this lord isn't too good and kind and can still put up a fight! ' Round 3 ' Alvoran Hjelarchen: 11 (Tes Sandbox: 7/Fallout Gravel Pit: 4) Daeron Qhaedus: 2 (Tes Sandbox: 1/Fallout Gravel Pit: 1) Round 4 Felix Dressler VS Harriot Walker Felix Dressler is an 'SS Infantryman' who I'm told are basically like the Thalmor but without the gold skin or pointy ears. He was kidnapped by 'Aliens' and eventually ended up roaming the wasteland. Spending most of his life fighting for a tyrant dictator, his reward was to be kidnapped by celestial beings and put to sleep for two hundred or so years before he eventually awoke and broke free. He is apparently an alright bloke, for a fascist, he is well equipped and well trained. His opponent is Harriot Walker, a surviving member of 'project cook' which was a colony project, in which she an a group of lowly criminals were sent to an inhospitible land to die. Ha! I love the 'En sea arr!' She helped stop a fascist nutjob from taking over the world, twice! The second one had an army of clones! Damn decent of her, perhaps her opponent should take some notes. She has since joined Miller's Coalition, hoping to take on and hopefully kill Shrike! Let's see which of these two miscreants can walk away from this! ' Round 4' Felix Dressler: 3 (Tes Sandbox: 1/Fallout Gravel Pit: 2) Harriot Walker: 11 (Tes Sandbox: 8/Fallout Gravel Pit: 3) Category:Blog posts Category:The Golden Ash yam Tournament 2019